


She Wears the Pants!

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a fierce and loyal sister, At first this was just Lena thirsting after Kara in the new suit, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara struggling to come out, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena's thirsty, Pants, Pants!, Poor Lena just keeps crying, Protective Alex Danvers, but then it became emotional, new suit who dis, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: ‘I adore it,’ Lena said devoutly, after deciding that "I want to rip it off and lick your biceps" was probably not the best comment, no matter how pathetically true it was.‘Really?’‘Of course! You look amazing.’Kara seemed to release a shaky breath. ‘Oh, good.’Inspired by the trailer for the fifth season. Initially this was just meant to be Lena thirsting after Kara in the new suit, but of course many tears found their way in here.





	She Wears the Pants!

Lena was prepared for a lot of things.

Assassination attempts from her family? A monthly occurrence.

Her assistant Eve betraying her to her long-gone brother? Deeply regrettable, but not too surprising.

Finding out her best and most trusted friend was Supergirl? Decidedly horrible, but upon further reflection, she realised she’d subconsciously realised this truth some time ago, and had eventually made up with the hero.

But finding out that said superhero had decided to eschew her iconic red skirt and golden waves in place of sleek, skin-tight pants and the cutest bangs Lena had ever seen? _That_ , of all things, was something Lena had not prepared for. She was not prepared for the way Kara Zor-El Danvers landed boldly on her apartment balcony, hands on her hips in her classic pose, her new pants tracing the devastating steel of her thigh muscles, blue gaze fierce and proud beneath her new haircut.

Lena found herself speechless for the first time in a long time. She was vaguely aware of her jaw hanging open, and she should really stop staring at her best friend _like that,_ but it seemed impossible. She was still just getting used to the haircut, fighting the strange urge to run her fingers through soft blonde hair, but combined with the new suit design, it seemed to have the strangest effect on Lena. She felt all light and funny inside, and she was quite sure it had nothing to do with her last fight with Kara over the Supergirl-reveal incident, since she no longer held a grudge from that. 

Kara’s bold expression fell into something gentler and more concerned. ‘Lena, are you okay?’ She looked down at herself, checking over her new wardrobe. ‘Do you not like the new suit?’

The self-consciousness that crept into her voice snapped Lena out of her reverie, made her suddenly determined to let Kara know that this new suit was her absolute favourite thing right now.

‘Kara, I adore it,’ she said, perhaps with more forceful reverence than she’d anticipated. ‘Come here, I want to check it out.’

She urged Kara inside her bedroom. Her alien friend still looked self-conscious, but beneath that she could feel a new sort of energy radiating off her- an energy that exuded her sense of comfort and regality in this new suit. Lena could remember discussing suit modifications with her mere weeks ago, could remember Kara admitting that while the skirt was iconic, she really would love to wear pants. Lena had even drawn up some designs and handed them over to the DEO for their perusal, and apparently they’d taken a look at them. Walking slowly around Kara, drinking in every sleek inch of her, she could even see some of the little details she’d put into her own designs, like the bit of gold at her neck.

‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ she found herself murmuring beneath her breath. Her heart stuttered when she happened to glance up and see Kara’s reddened face. ‘Shit, did I say that out loud?’

Kara just nodded mutely, still red as a beetroot.

Lena swallowed nervously and continued her examination. She’d seen Kara in a variety of devastating clothes- her particular favourite being her classic button-up and slacks combination- but she couldn’t recall seeing her in anything quite so sleek and skin-tight. It was rather disarming, to say the least, and she had to fight off the ridiculous urge to caress Kara’s hips and ass.

_God, when did I become so hopeless?_

‘So, what’s the verdict?’ Kara’s voice, still a little nervous, brought her back to reality. Lena didn’t understand her trepidation- did her opinion really mean so much to Kara? It then became clear that Kara must still be feeling put off by their recent and most massive fight. Their relationship felt decidedly delicate now even after making amends, and Lena wanted to keeping moving forward now that everything was in the air between them.

‘I adore it,’ Lena said devoutly, after deciding that _I want to rip it off and lick your biceps_ was probably not the best comment, no matter how pathetically true it was.

‘Really?’

‘Of course! You look amazing.’

Kara seemed to release a shaky breath. ‘Oh, good.’

Lena softened. ‘Darling, are you okay?’ She shook herself; where were her manners? ‘Come inside, I’ll get you a drink.’

Kara followed her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Lena starting filling up the coffee machine.

‘Did you want coffee, tea, water, scotch…?’

Kara cleared her throat. ‘Tea, please.’ She dawdled awkwardly at the kitchen island, hands twisting together as was her nervous habit. It was still kind of disorienting seeing the mighty Supergirl display the human quirks of Kara Danvers. That had deeply rankled Lena a few months ago; she’d seen it is further evidence of Kara’s deceptiveness, an insult to their friendship.

Lena could remember all too well. She remembered taking off Kara’s glasses, remembered almost obliterating every bone in her hand when she punched Kara, remembered Lex’s voice echoing in her head as he gloated over knowing Kara’s true identity and how much of a betrayal it all was. She remembered throwing herself into her VR tech and funnelling all her hatred and guilt and anger and confusion into it, remembered crying herself to sleep even when she put out a front of steel in public. She remembered Kara’s tears and trembling face, remembered screaming into her pillow, of her heart being so full of hurt and betrayal that she feared it would burst. And then, after more than a month of this, she’d received an unexpected visitor to her office: a very angry and pissed-off Alexandra Danvers.

_‘Lena, we need to talk. Now.’_

_Lena hadn’t heard that tone used against her before, not from Alex. It startled her briefly, but she’d straightened in her seat, ready for another fight if that was what Alex was here for._

_‘As you can see, Director Danvers, I’m busy.’ Lena’s voice was stiff; Alex had been complicit in this betrayal too, all of her so-called friends had been keeping this secret. It ate at her like some flesh-eating bacteria, leaving hurt in its wake._

_‘Then make some time,’ Alex retorted, arms crossed in a signal of dominance._

_Lena raised her arms in defeat. ‘Fine. Go ahead.’_

_She gestured to the other chair at her desk, but Alex stayed resolutely standing. ‘You need to get your act together and talk it out with Kara. I haven’t seen her so miserable since she crash-landed here after watching her entire planet and culture die, and she needs her best friend right now.’_

_Lena snarled. ‘She has you, doesn’t she?’_

_Alex stared her down, which was no mean feat. ‘She_ needs _you, Lena. She needs you in a way she doesn’t need me; I don’t understand it yet, especially since you’re acting like this, but Kara sees something in you and she’s been crying herself to sleep almost every night thinking she’s ruined your friendship.’_

_‘Then let her! If she thinks I’ll come running back to her the moment she begs for forgiveness, she has another thing coming.’_

_Alex went livid. ‘Forgiveness?! From you?! Snap out of it, Lena! She doesn’t owe you a damn thing, certainly not her identity. You wouldn’t expect me to tell my best friend I’m gay if I wasn’t comfortable with it, so why would you expect Kara to tell you she’s an alien?’_

_Lena stood up fiercely, nearly displacing a stack of papers on her desk. ‘I poured my heart out to her, Alex, and she lied and stomped all over it!’_

_‘Sharing your own secrets doesn’t mean you’re entitled to hers!’ Alex’s teeth were bared now, eyes absolutely ferocious. ‘Do you even understand what her identity means to her? Do you even understand that she was trying to keep you safe by not telling you? For god’s sake, Lena, it wasn’t all that long ago when I willingly had my own memory wiped to protect Kara’s identity; do you even know could happen when they figure out you know, too? The lengths people would go to find that out?’ Alex shook herself. ‘And even if the stakes weren’t so high, Kara has every right to decide not come out to you, because it’s her secret to tell and that’s that. By the time she felt even remotely ready to tell you, she knew it was too late. She knew you’d feel betrayed.’_

_Lena went quiet then. Her thoughts seemed to grind to a halt at Alex’s words as they slowly sunk in, and the anger in her stomach began to twist into something else- a nauseating sense of guilt._

_‘Oh, God,’ she murmured, sinking slowly back into her chair. The fight drained out of her as Alex’s words twisted into her core, forcing her to see the situation in a different light- something she could relate to all too well, considering how she was questioning her own sexuality recently. ‘God, I’m an idiot…’_

_Alex softened, and finally took the other chair so they were sitting opposite each other. The fight seemed to drain out of her, too. Lena tried to match her deliberately slowed breathing, determined to stay calm as well._

_'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I get it. You’ve spent your life being manipulated and betrayed by your family, so when you finally open up to someone you trust, you feel betrayed when she doesn’t spill all her own secrets in return. It’s… not an ideal situation, but it’s understandable. And nobody blames you for being angry, Lena; I'd be angry too, and none of this is your fault. You and Kara have just gotten yourselves into a messy situation.'_

_Lena grimaced. 'It's not just Kara. You and everyone else, you've been lying to me as well.'_

_Alex shifted guiltily in her seat. ' It wasn't our secret to tell. And please, don't put all the blame on Kara; me and mum and Jeremiah, we've been drilling it into her since she moved in with us: don't spill your secret identity. We didn't really have room to consider the impact it could have on her relationships. None of this was from malicious intent, okay? Blame me all you want- I'll admit I didn't exactly encourage her to tell you at the start- but please go to Kara and hear her out.'_

_Lena gave a watery laugh. ‘Kelly’s rubbing off on you, isn’t she?’_

_‘Yes, well, it does help to learn a psychologist’s vocabulary sometimes.’ She sighed heavily. ‘Look, I’m not here as your enemy. I want you to talk with Kara and try to understand each other, because I know how much you mean to each other and I hate seeing either of you in pain like this. Please, she’s trying to give you space and is waiting for you to make the first move, so go see her.’_

_Lena’s chin trembled. ‘I’- she choked on her words. ‘What am I going to say?’_

_Alex tilted her head. Her eyes narrowed, clearly sensing something else in the air. ‘What else is going on, Lena?’_

_‘I’- Lena shook herself, finally at a loss for words. Too many feelings were roiling up in her stomach, clouding her thoughts and making it difficult to voice them. She finally steeled herself and came to a decision. ‘Alex, can I talk to you about something?’_

_Alex nodded. ‘Of course.’_

_‘How did you know?’_

_Alex blinked, but then understanding dawned at the hushed way Lena spoke. ‘Oh,’ she said softly. ‘Oh, that makes sense now… you have feelings for her, don’t you? Not best friend feelings, I mean?’_

_‘Yes. At least, I think so. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I am ninety eight percent certain that my feelings for Kara are genuinely romantic, and not just because she’s one the first people to be truly kind to me when I got to National City. I think that’s why I’m so angry at her- there are too many feelings conflicting in me, and she’s the source of a lot of them, so I’ve been taking it out on her.’_

_Alex now looked amused, all anger drained out of her. ‘You sound like Brainy sometimes.’ She steepled her fingers, chewing her lip as she thought. ‘When I met Maggie, I felt the same. Was I actually developing feelings for her, or was this just how best friends are supposed to feel? I hadn’t really had a best friend for so long, I wasn’t sure. I thought maybe it was just a phase, or that I was mistaking best-friend feelings as a crush. I kissed her, got rejected, and that made all those feelings more conflicted and I just wanted to push it all down. But then she came back and kissed me, and I knew for certain there wasn’t any going back for me. I’d neglected my feelings for so long, I was already in my late twenties when Maggie helped me realise I’m gay.’ She looked at Lena intently. ‘Look, I can’t tell you if Kara feels the same way; as far as I know, she’s straight, even if her behaviour with you crosses some boundaries at times. I don’t know. But maybe it’s something you can both talk about at some point.’ A smile quirked her lips. ‘My point is, listen to what your feelings are telling you. If they’re telling you that you’ve got a crush on a girl, then you’ve almost definitely got a crush on a girl. Don’t think too hard on it, just trust your gut and your emotions.’_

All of that was running through Lena’s mind right now as she watched Kara accept her tea and take a sip. Her strange yet fateful conversation with Alex had been a couple of weeks ago now, and it was still vivid in her memory.

‘Kara?’

Kara looked up, eyes wide. ‘Mm?’

Lena tapped her fingers nervously on the kitchen island- a habit she’d picked up from Kara. ‘Are we okay?’

Kara nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yes! Rao, Lena, I was afraid you’d never speak to me again, so I hope so.’ She tamped down her boisterous outburst and studied Lena under bright blue eyes. ‘Are we okay from your point of view?’

Lena crossed her arms, not quite able to meet Kara’s eyes. ‘Yes. I know it’s been… rough, recently, but I think our talk cleared up most things.’

‘Most things?’

Lena swallowed. She felt suddenly ready to bolt out the door of her own apartment, unable to face the prospect of potentially severely embarrassing herself if Kara didn’t take her confession well.

Kara sensed her reluctance. ‘Do you want to sit on the couch?’ she ventured, knowing that some of their most serious talks were held on Lena’s office couch. They were in her apartment and not her office now, but her living room couch would suffice.

‘Yes. Yes, I think- that would be good.’

Lena clutched tight to her coffee as she sat down. ‘Firstly, I want to apologise.’

Kara raised an eyebrow. ‘We’ve both apologised to each other about ten thousand times.’

Lena couldn’t deny that, but she ploughed ahead anyway. ‘I know, I know. But I shouldn’t have expected you to tell me everything about yourself when I haven’t been completely honest either.’

Kara frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

Lena sighed. _Just say it and get it over with._ ‘Ihavefeelingsforyou.’

‘What?’

Lena kept her mouth shut, knowing that Kara’s super-hearing meant she’d heard her perfectly well; she was just surprised.

The silence stretched between them. Lena waited with bated breath, hands shaking, preparing herself for the inevitable rejection-

‘Lena?’

Lena forced herself to meet her gaze. Normally she had no issue in using eye contact to her advantage- it was a good way to get people to listen to her- but she felt too abashed, too ashamed, to witness Kara’s reaction. But she had to follow this through, because they’d agreed to be better friends to each other, and that meant communicating properly.

And then, to her absolute horror, Lena started crying.

Heaving sobs wracked her body, and tears started flowing at an alarming rate, and Lena just wanted to lie down and cry her heart out for possibly the rest of eternity.

‘Oh, Lena,’ Kara murmured, leaning forward and reaching out in offer of a hug. Lena just melted into her waiting arms, unable to hold anything in anymore; she felt Kara smooth a strong hand up along her spine, heard her whisper soft and reassuring things and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like this, just holding each other tight like life rafts, but soon Lena’s sobs began to subside and she just stayed there with her head tucked into Kara’s solid chest. Kara started rocking her gently and teased her hands into Lena’s hair, scratching at her scalp until Lena was overtaken with the pleasant physical sensation.

‘I’m sorry,’ she mumbled into Kara’s shoulder, shame prickling her eyes again.

‘Don’t be sorry,’ Kara hushed, her hands still working soothingly at her scalp. ‘I haven't been as good a friend as I should have been, and you’re allowed to feel sad and be mad and upset and all those things.’

‘So are you,’ Lena said softly, clutching tight to Kara’s waist. ‘I shouldn’t have expected you to drop your every secret because of my own problems. You have every right to do what you want with your identity and I- I shouldn’t have made you feel like a terrible friend for that.’

Kara seemed to hesitate, and then kissed her forehead. ‘And I should have told you sooner. I know what this kind of trust means to you, that you deserve to know the truth and not be lied to for years. I should have pushed through and done the right thing before Lex stole my opportunity.’

Lena’s mouth quivered. ‘If you weren’t ready, then you weren’t ready. And I’m sorry Lex took that from you. From both of us.’

Their hands were entwined before Lena could quite comprehend what was happening. ‘Lena?’ said Kara softly, her gaze persistent as she tried to make Lena look at her. It was a reversal of the time Lena had once chastised her for being a poor employee- Kara had been ashamed, then, unwilling to meet Lena’s stern gaze. Now it was Kara trying to keep the eye contact and encourage communication.

‘Hey, you can talk to me. What was that about you having feelings for me?’ Her thumb rubbed along the upper side of Lena’s hand, and her face was so soft and earnest that Lena had to steady herself again.

Lena swallowed hard. She’d gotten this far, and while she knew she was about to be rejected, Kara showed no signs of disgust or any indication that she wanted her to leave.

Time to bite the bullet. ‘I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time,’ she admitted, forcing herself to drag up her gaze to meet Kara’s intent one. ‘A really strong crush, to be honest. At first I thought it was me being stupid- you were the most powerful force of kindness and friendship I’d ever met, even more so than Jack and Sam, and I assumed I was attaching some kind of projected romance on you because of that.’

Kara squeezed her hand. ‘Oh, Lena,’ she whispered. ‘Your feelings are real, you know that, right?’

Lena bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling ridiculously comforted by Kara’s hands in hers. ‘Yes, well… living with the Luthors, they never really put much effort into teaching me to listen to my emotions, only to tone myself down and not embarrass the family. So it was confusing enough to have a genuine best friend, and then dealing with this attraction to you- I just kept telling myself that it’d pass, that I was just being stupid and that the last thing you needed was unwanted romantic attention from someone you thought was a friend.’ She took a shuddering breath. ‘But it never went away, and at some point I had to face the fact my attraction to you is real. I’m not expecting you to reciprocate any of this- I wouldn’t blame you if you ask me to leave, or end our friendship, and I know how unpleasant unwanted romantic attention is, so- I can just go, if you want. I just figured that you finally told me your secret, I ought to tell you mine.’ She offered a watery smile, not quite reading the expression on Kara’s face. ‘Clean slate, and all that…’

She stiffened when Kara ran a thumb down her cheek, catching the tear trail still wet and shiny there. Lena couldn’t help but melt into the touch, wondering if this would be the last time Kara touched her like this.

‘Lena, I-‘ Kara’s hand dropped, and she looked a little lost. Lena was expecting this, was expecting Kara to try and let her down gently because she was too kind to do it any other way. She could almost hear how rapidly she was thinking, could see a faint tremble in her muscles. ‘How did you know?’ she blurted, hands suddenly gripping hers tight again.

Lena blinked. She’d anticipated a blatant rejection, not a question like this. ‘How did I know I- I have feelings for you?’ Lena clarified.

Kara nodded, her face pensive and clearly deep in thought.

‘You know what it feels like, Kara,’ she said softly, wishing she could wipe away that strange expression and exchange it for something happier. ‘You were in love with Mon-el, yes?’

Kara squirmed in her spot on the couch, looking anxious. ‘I don’t know, Lena. I guess I was just excited to have someone I couldn’t hurt? I mean- you know’- she blushed prettily right down to her collarbones, and it became obvious what she was thinking about.

Lena chuckled. ‘Mm, I can imagine it must be difficult for you to find a partner you can truly _let go_ with.’

Kara nodded, blushing fiercely. They might have been best friends for three years, but clearly sex was not one of their typical conversation topics. ‘I mean, I could just ask for the DEO to make me a red sun lamp, but I’m too embarrassed.’ Lena logged away that topic for later, because she hated the idea of Kara denying herself intimacy out of embarrassment. Kara shook herself. ‘Anyway. Mon-el was brought up in a stupidly privileged society built on slaves, and- we just didn’t match, in the end. He was entitled, barely tried to better himself, kept telling me I’m egotistical, and… it wasn’t meant to last, Lena.’ Her voice cracked, and now it was her turn to fight back the tears welling in her eyes. Lena’s heart split open at the look on her face, and she clung to Kara’s hands. ‘Rao, Lena, our last fight hurt a hundred times more than I when I said goodbye to Mon-el after defeating his mother. I don’t know how to feel about that! I was his girlfriend, I was supposed to be in love with him, but I really, really wasn’t, and then’- Kara visibly shuddered. ‘You want to know what I saw in that room in Kasnia?’

Lena nodded slowly. She hadn’t come prepared for an emotional outburst like this, but by God she was going to help Kara through it.

‘You. You and Alex- the walls were plastered with photos of you. Everywhere. They’d been tracking you both to get to me, and I was terrified. My two favourite people in the world, and they knew it, they were going to use you and put you in danger, and I- I just burned down that room, Lena. I was too scared at the thought of losing you and Alex. I just didn’t want to think about it, so I burned that room down to ashes.’

Lena shuddered at the intensity in her voice. ‘I’m so sorry,’ she murmured, running her thumbs comfortingly along the backs of Kara’s hands. ‘That must have been terrifying.’

‘I was so scared, Lena, just as scared as when you were yelling at me to save the chemicals when we went over that reservoir, or when I was taking you to the DEO when you got poisoned, and’- Kara’s voice faltered. ‘I was so scared of losing you when I told you my secret. I try to think of my world without you in it, and I just don’t want to.’ Tears spilled down her face and Lena was so tempted to reach up and wipe them off, but Kara now had a tight grip on her hands. ‘I’ve been thinking about this a lot too, Lena. Whether my feelings for you are normal best-friend feelings, or if it’s something more. And I think it’s something more. But it’s been really hectic and emotionally draining these past few months, and’- she swallowed, words coming thick and full of feeling- ‘I need a bit of time to figure myself out first. Is that okay?’

‘Of course it is, Kara. God, I know what it’s like to go through all this self-questioning, so you take all the time you need.’

Kara sighed deep and heavy, like she’d dropped a massive weight off her back. ‘Thank you. I promise, I’ll get back to you about this as soon as I can.’

‘Don’t rush yourself,’ Lena chided gently, finally giving in and brushing away the tears. ‘This sort of thing takes time.’

Kara held Lena’s hand over her cheek, smiling weakly. ‘I know. I guess I have a lot to talk about with Alex, huh?’

‘Oh, yes. She’s good,’ said Lena seriously. Her gaze flicked down to Kara’s new suit. ‘And I very enthusiastically support the new suit. If anyone gives you crap for the pants, I’ll kill them.’

Two months later.

Lena didn’t have to kill anyone for hating the pants, though of course there were some pesky nay-sayers who wanted Supergirl to go back to her classic skirt and tights combo. She had plenty to keep her busy, in any case: L-Corp was powering along as usual, she was slowly easing back into the friend group, and the press was tireless in their pursuit of the latest L-Corp gossip. But best of all, Kara seemed relentlessly determined to be a better friend. Their old lunch and brunch dates were back on schedule, movie nights were on a semi-regular basis, and Lena reintegrated with the friend group through games nights and hanging out at their favourite alien bar. For the first time in a long while, she felt good again; not that long ago she was bitter at the idea of her friends all lying to her and making a fool of her, but now she understood that they’d just been respecting Kara’s wishes to keep her identity a secret. It hadn’t been quite that simple in reality: she’d had long and somewhat awkward talk with them all, apologising for her behaviour in recent weeks, and Kelly assured her that they understood. She’d said that it was natural for her to feel so betrayed after everything the Luthors had put her through, but now that everything was in the open between them all, their friendships would only become stronger for it.

Thankfully, Kelly’s wisdom and psychological know-how proved correct. But Lena had to keep making her own efforts, too, and that meant making more time for Kara’s impromptu lunches and outings. If Kara was making good on her word to be a better friend, then by God, Lena would do the same. It was what she truly admired about her: Kara didn’t get defensive or angry whenever someone called her out on poor behaviour, but instead took the opportunity to improve herself. Lena just hoped Kara was confident enough to return the favour should she ever think Lena was acting out of order (again).

There was just one problem: that goddamn suit. Lena couldn’t keep her mind off it. Every time she saw Supergirl, she nearly passed out, and it was getting a bit ridiculous. She had no update on Kara’s feelings for her, either, and she didn’t want to be the first to bring it up again. As far as she knew, Kara was content to remain best friends, and that was _fine_ with Lena, but it still didn’t solve the problem of her persistent sexual attraction. Maybe she should see a therapist to help her get over it, because if Kara ultimately decided to just remain friends, then Lena’s horniness would just end up making things extremely awkward. 

_Or maybe I just need some one-night stands. That ought to relieve some tension,_ she thought desperately, her mouth slightly agape as she watched the news footage from last night of Supergirl absolutely _destroying_ the city’s latest threat: a huge alien parasite with a leech-like mouth full of rows of revolving fangs.

‘Oh my God,’ she breathed, staring widely at the familiar snarl on Kara’s face as she laser-eyed the monster. Normally there’d be a bit of fear for Kara whenever she saw her fighting on screen, but this was a fight from last night and she knew that Kara was currently safe and unharmed. Lena shook herself out of her reverie, made sure she had everything, and left her apartment building for work.

After half an hour of her driver pushing through peak-hour traffic, Lena was wending her way through the L-Corp foyer, greeting her employees as she made for the elevator bank. As far as she was aware, this was a perfectly normal Friday morning, with work as usual during the day and a bar night planned afterward. When she arrived at her hallway, she nodded her acknowledgement to her underlings working there, and paused for a quick chat with her new assistant, a bright young spark named Zia (Lena had aggressively checked over her details about a thousand times and got J’onn to confirm her trustworthiness just for good measure. She was not going to have a repeat of Eve, no way).

‘Oh, Miss Luthor?’ Zia said hesitantly, just as Lena was about to open her door.

‘Yes, Zia?’

‘You had a visitor earlier. I checked the security cameras and had the guards scan the room, so it’s safe to enter. Just thought I’d give you a quick warning.’ She had an oddly pleased gleam in her eyes, like she was waiting for Lena to stumble on a surprise party.

‘Okay…?’ Lena said, wondering if she should question her further or just go inside.

She opened the door.

‘What…’ She stared around the room, eyes as wide as a kid’s in a candy store. Covering every inch of her office were flowers- dozens of flowers, from bright red roses to delicate plumerias to soft, brilliant orchids. She soaked it all in, absorbing the fresh colours and the clean flowery scents that floated up to meet her, and her heart was beating rather more rapidly than normal. Lena walked in slowly, barely blinking because it seemed impossible that this was all real, but she knew it was because she’d done the same thing to Kara’s office.

_Kara._

‘Supergirl, can you hear me?’ she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She looked to her balcony; sure enough, Supergirl was already rising to land atop it, hands at her hips in her classic pose and cape rippling behind her. The morning sun framed her silhouette, blonde hair turned burning silver in the light, and Lena thought she’d never seen anything quite so breathtaking, not even after all those flowers.

She raced over and opened the balcony doors, stepping out into cold autumn air.

‘Hey,’ said Kara, her proud demeanour melting into something more sheepish.

‘Hey,’ Lena echoed, completely awestruck.

‘How’s your morning?’

‘Well, my office is full of flowers…’

Kara grinned and ducked her head, a pink blush flushing her cheeks. ‘Yeah, I may have gotten up early to do that.’ She cleared her throat awkwardly. ‘I, uhm… I guess this is my way of saying that I’ve figured myself out and that… if you’ll still have me, I’m ready. I’m ready, for- for you.’

The universe must have been doing everything it could right now to make up for a lifetime of trauma, and Lena desperately wanted to throw herself in Kara’s arms and kiss her ‘til the end of time; instead, she threw herself into Kara’s arms and started sobbing.

‘Lena?’ Kara said, holding her gingerly. ‘Hey, come on- let’s go inside.’

They managed to get back inside, Lena wiping her tears on her sleeves and deeply embarrassed about her ridiculous outburst.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, hiccupping another sob. ‘I don’t know what came over me, I’-

‘It’s okay,’ said Kara. ‘Uh, do you want me to leave…?’

‘What? No! No, darling, just… oh, come here,’ she sighed, pulling Kara deeper into the office, her hands on Kara’s shoulders; she kept walking them backwards, not breaking eye contact, wanting Kara to understand just how much this meant to her-

Her back pressed against the wall. Kara pushed gently forward, studying her gaze intently, leaning forward slowly enough to give time for Lena to back out if she wanted to. But Lena just tugged her closer, her hands shifting to tangle in Kara’s hair, and finally, _finally_ , their lips met.

The sound Lena made when Kara pressed her further against the wall was barely human. It gave Kara the chance to slip her tongue inside, and Lena already felt like she was drifting into another plane of existence with how _good_ that felt. It was long and slow and achingly delicious, and Lena’s fantasies were very much alive. She didn’t know how long they were kissing for; five seconds, five minutes, five hours? It didn’t matter- what mattered was that Kara was here, in her office, kissing her stupid and being incredible just by existing.

Lena whimpered faintly with need as she felt strong hands putting pressure on a sensitive area. She realised that Kara’s hands were now at her ass, lightly rubbing circles with her thumbs until Lena jumped slightly and wrapped her thighs around Kara’s waist to pull her in even closer.

Lena started peppering kisses along Kara’s jaw and neck, trying to get somehow _closer-_

‘Lena…’ Kara’s voice was half-slurred, and her breath hitched when Lena sucked on her pulse point.

‘Mmm?’

‘I hear a siren.’

Lena released her skin with a faint pop. She smiled slowly up at her lover, panting slightly and almost overwhelmed at experiencing so many emotions in such a short time. She pressed the flat of her palm on Kara’s chest, right on the symbol of El Mayarah.

‘Go save the world, Supergirl.’


End file.
